


鲤尾♀

by nekopp



Category: Golden Kamuy (Manga)
Genre: F/M, koio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekopp/pseuds/nekopp





	鲤尾♀

鲤登很难说清他对尾形的感情到底该算是哪一种。  
他应该是憎恨她的。总是轻蔑又得意洋洋的神情，时不时对他吐露的一些嘲讽的话语，以及她在尊敬的鹤见先生那里特别的位置。鲤登音之进似乎有无数的理由憎恶她，仇视她，事实上，他也确实诚实的将这些感情反应出来，毫不掩饰自己对这个身材娇小的女人黑暗的情绪。  
只不过尾形从未在意过这些。  
她将鲤登那些见面时满含怒气的瞪视和听起来乱七八糟的萨摩腔咒骂，一并归在属于鲤登的其他的东西里，一视同仁的予以蔑视和嘲笑。  
他应该是憎恨她，也确实这样做了，可是却在他每次气急败坏的靠近这个女人巴掌大的脸蛋时，他心底里总是有一些奇异的鼓动，震动着，连他的耳膜都嗡嗡作响。  
就像现在，这个原本独自坐在酒吧里喝酒的女人，此时有点神志不清的倚在了他的肩头，他的心脏泛出那再熟悉不过的颤动。尾形白皙的脸上被酒精熏染了一点红，她的口红不知道什么时候被擦掉了，罕见的露出了有点苍白的本色。  
几分钟前的鲤登，只是偶然遇到尾形在这里坐着，他并不常见到她这样独自外出的样子。她身边好像常常有不同的男人们同行，杉元，白石，牛山，基罗朗可，一个两个，或者是全员。她背对着他在吧台独饮，余光瞟到鲤登不客气的在旁边坐下，并没有开口和他打招呼的打算。鲤登习惯了她的冷淡，自顾自叫了一杯酒，然后就着酒非常夸张的侧过身，手臂支在吧台上撑着头，带着挑衅意味的打量着尾形。尾形依旧没有开口，连目光都吝啬于分给他一分，慢慢的喝自己手里的那杯，浑身散发出“我今天没心情陪孩子玩”的气场。鲤登最不擅长应对这样的冷漠，他常常吃败于尾形的这一招，但是却也是第一次一开头就碰到这样的软钉子。他感到挫败，将身体摆正，有点不满的戳着自己杯中圆圆的冰球，于是他们二人就这样一直维持着沉默。鲤登发现了一点无聊的乐趣，正专注于用自己的指尖在光滑的冰球上摁出一个被融化的小坑，以至于他没有注意到一旁的尾形在缓缓的倒过来，等他意识到时，尾形头颅的重量已轻轻的落在了他的胳膊上。他后知后觉的转头，花了几秒钟来反应，然后熟悉的心底震荡就席卷了他，连他浑身的温度都被带的上升，只有摁着那冰块的那一片指尖，依旧保持着冰冷的温度。  
于是鲤登抬起那冰凉的指尖，上面还挂着湿漉漉的冰水，带着点不知所措的犹豫，戳了戳尾形的脸颊。好像已经因为酒精而昏睡过去的尾形并没有反应，只是安静均匀的呼吸着。鲤登转回头，用那只摁过冰块和尾形脸蛋的手，去笨拙的掏自己的手机，然后翻出来杉元的电话，接通以后下意识的压低了声音说道：“喂，杉元。”  
“哦，是你啊，怎么了。”杉元的声音从电话那头传过来。  
“那个……你知道尾形家的地址吗……”说完他似乎感受到了对方欲出口的疑惑，有点急切的想要避免被询问到什么一般解释道，“她喝醉了，我在酒吧里遇到了她。”  
“哦，这样啊，不过居然是遇到你，没想到鲤登你还挺有绅士风度。”杉元表示了解，然后说之后把地址发给他，然后鲤登匆匆道谢后，就挂掉了电话。如果鲤登要是再被接着询问，某些隐秘的东西就要破壳而出了。鲤登垂头再一次低头看向这个枕着醉意和他的臂膀熟睡的女人，然后抬头，结了两人的账，叫了的士，将这个体型娇小嘴巴厉害的家伙抱起来，磕磕绊绊的送她回家。

鲤登第一次来尾形家。他在从她的挎包里摸出来钥匙，笨手笨脚的打开门，然后小心翼翼的将她放在床铺上。尾形安睡在柔软的床铺上，娇小的胸脯随着呼吸上下起伏着，是鲤登从未见过的安静神色。他可能看了她一会儿，也可能看了她很久，时间的概念被模糊了，在他自己回过神来之前，尾形醒来了。她的醉意被睡眠抵消了些，有些恍惚的睁开眼，就看到小少爷鲤登一脸傻样的盯着她看。小少爷傻归傻，可是总归是生了一副好面孔，这么近这么呆的蠢样子，居然也不显得他难看。但是尾形还是皱起了眉头，一边抬手抚过自己的前额落下的头发，一边撑着身体坐起来问道：“你怎么在这。”  
鲤登这才反应过来，脸上立刻发起了烫，强装镇定的说：“谁愿意来，还不是因为你喝醉了，我是出于绅士风度才好心把你送回来的。”尾形盯着他，半信半疑，突然抬手一把掐住了他的脸颊。“痛痛痛！”鲤登龇牙咧嘴的向后从尾形的手里挣开。这个个头不大的女人，似乎全然不为自己受过鲤登恩惠而气势低下一头，半躺在床上对坐在地上的鲤登居高临下的笑起来，像一只得意洋洋的猫咪：“你这家伙，在撒谎吧。脸这么烫。”她扬扬手，刚刚那两根手指捏过了鲤登的脸，像是握着什么不得了的证据。鲤登被捏的那一小块皮肤因疼痛和别的什么原因，正在比他脸部的其他皮肤更加倍的放着热。他有点无措的抬手捂着那里，对着面前的女人，觉得又是不甘又是恼怒。莫名的，他觉得自己的小腹处生出一团无名的火，无声的驱使他，怂恿他，要他跳起来，把床上那个洋洋自得的女人摁倒，掐住。他沉默的在尾形家里的地板上坐了半晌，最终什么也没说，什么也没做，径直站起身，从房间里离开了。  
“喂，等一下啊。”尾形的声音在他身后响起来，他没有停下，但是紧接着有什么重物着地的声音响起来，使他本能的回头看去。和他想象中尾形不慎滚落床铺的样子不同，这个猫一样的女人，好好的在床边端坐着，双脚放在地板上。见他投来目光，像是为了解释刚刚的声响一样，她抬脚，地板上又不轻不重的嗑了一下，发出了和刚刚相同的声音。  
“过来。”她说。  
鲤登站在原地，刚才那么仓皇的回头，好像有什么自己都不清楚的东西，被强行剥开，暴露给了尾形。然后他妥协了，慢慢的走回尾形的身边，乖乖的在她脚边的地板上正坐坐好。尾形见状，鼻子里发出轻轻的哼声，似乎是在笑，她又说：“你在这里等我。”说完她站起身，向浴室走去。  
于是鲤登就这样正坐在原地等待着去洗澡的尾形。他越来越困惑，那些一直掩盖在厌恶和憎恨之下的东西越来越清晰。他在转身和尾形目光相接的一瞬，已经知道了自己的结局。他逃不掉了。鲤登不知道自己是无法从尾形身边逃开，还是做不到背叛连自己都未曾搞清的真心。等到尾形从浴室里出来时，他依旧待在原地。  
尾形赤着脚踏着地板走到他身边，鲤登仰头看她。她头发还带着点潮，眉眼上有一点淡妆，穿着宽松的家居服，迎着鲤登的视线在他面前的床上坐下，然后俯下身，托着小少爷的后脑勺，在他的唇上落下一个不轻不重的吻。她说：“我们来做吧。”  
刚刚沐浴后潮湿的水汽和淡淡的香波的味道，以及柔软又微凉的女性的嘴唇的触感，这些一齐扑面而来，毫不留情的令鲤登燃烧起来。他像要揉碎尾形一般拥抱她，将那纤细娇小的身体搂在自己的怀抱里，然后用滚烫的唇舌急切的去尝尾形的嘴。他连她的牙齿都一颗颗舔过，那依旧带着酒精气味的软舌，被他吮在口里，热切又焦急，像一个急着吃糖的孩子。他们的呼吸急促又滚烫的交缠在一起，发酵出了情欲的气味，鲤登搂着怀中娇小柔软的身体，毫不意外的勃起了。  
等他们气喘吁吁的结束了这个过于绵长的亲吻时，鲤登已经将尾形衣服半褪的压倒在床上。尾形唇色依旧不太红润的泛着苍白，但是她的脸颊却有些病态的泛着潮红，鲤登分不清那是因为酒精还是由于情欲。他只知道，自己浑身上下猛烈的烧着，全部都是因为眼前这个女人。他一时间停止了动作，只是无意识的抬手去抚摸尾形的脸颊。尾形的脸蛋都只有巴掌大，小小的下巴两边是手术留下的疤痕，盘踞在她不大的脸上，像猫咪的两道胡须。鲤登伸出手指轻轻抚弄那凹凸不平的伤疤，结果尾形突然侧头，他的手指被不轻不重的咬了一口。尾形躺在他身下，有点懒洋洋的媚意，她抬起光溜溜的小脚来，轻轻的隔着布料踩弄鲤登的下体。鲤登被她激的差一点上头，最终还是冷静了下来。他也不是没有经验的人，完完全全被这个女人夺走主导权让他感觉自己在被玩弄。他索性离开一些，从床上直起身来，强作从容不迫的样子开始解自己的领带，衬衫，和皮带。尾形保持着原来的姿态，舒适的躺在床上，两条不安分的光腿还故意的蹭动着鲤登跪撑在她两侧的双腿，脸上却只是露出一副欣赏鲤登脱衣的悠然神色。鲤登心底里被情欲暂时掩埋的那些情绪，又冒出一点头来，他对尾形这样从容不迫的样子感到莫名的憎恨，那股在下腹处翻涌的暴力冲动又动荡起来。他板下脸，把领带皮带什么的丢到一边，再一次附下身，伸手有点粗暴的去揉弄尾形的胸部。女人有点吃痛的呻吟一声，但是又立刻收了起来，转而发出刻意又甜媚的声音。鲤登被她这样挑衅一般的举动激得更加动火，动作的力度更大了一些，把碍事的家居服布料都推开掀到一边，然后又不耐烦的解开了尾形背后的胸罩扣子，毫不客气的使这个女人并不丰满的双乳暴露出来。  
尾形的胸部和她的体型都是如出一辙的娇小，两团小巧的软肉上挺立着粉嫩的小小乳尖，像是适合一口吞下的草莓大福。于是鲤登毫不客气的一口咬了上去。他齿间衔着那白白的软肉，湿热的舌头舔弄着乳交，一只手则抚上被冷落的另一边胸部，不太怜惜的揉弄起来。尾形被他这样的玩弄，似乎是紧闭住了唇，除了轻微的哼声，什么声音都没有发出，但是脚上却不太安分。她的身体几乎整个都被压在鲤登身下，只有双脚还能动弹，她便踢着小脚，对着鲤登的膝盖，半是恼怒半是调情的发起攻击。鲤登被这不痛不痒的猫咪踢技搅的有些烦，干脆不再蹂躏尾形可怜的胸部，放开了她的乳房，转而伸手去抚摸她的小腹和内裤遮盖的下体。  
他垂眼打量尾形刚刚被他蹂躏过的胸部，白皙的皮肤上清晰的留下了红色的印迹，使尾形少有的看起来有了些令人怜惜的意味。鲤登有些生涩的去碰尾形雌穴前的那点小小凸起，躺在床上没什么布料遮盖的年上女性，反射性的一缩，挤开了鲤登的手。她似乎是犹豫了一下，然后才开口道：“我还以为小少爷你还是处男，结果还是挺有经验的嘛。”鲤登被她这种不知是夸奖还是贬低的话语搅的脸颊发烫，她又补充道，“但是技术蛮烂的。”说完，她不给鲤登消沉的机会，从这个高大她许多的萨摩男人身下钻出来，一把把他仰面掀翻在床上。然后她又习惯性的将额发后抚，露出了宛如要强奸美少女的登徒子一般的笑容，在鲤登的腰间俯下身，将他半勃的性器从裤子里掏了出来。鲤登一时间手足无措，只来得及用手捂住自己的嘴，以免自己发出过于刺耳的声音。他的下半身表现的比他诚实坦率得多，原本只是半勃的性器，被尾形小小的微凉的手掌握住后，更加硬挺的勃起了。小少爷的性器割过了包皮，尾形伸出一截粉色的舌尖，故意挑逗的舔弄了一下龟头，鲤登的腰一抖，前端立刻渗出了许多液体。尾形见状有点恶质的笑了起来，手上撸动的更勤，但是却不好好为鲤登口交。她仿佛是刻意一般，把自己白皙的小脸搁在鲤登的性器旁，鲤登的性器和他的肤色一样深，且尺寸颇优，他低头看向自己勃起阴茎旁的尾形的脸，只觉得这画面相当的下流淫靡。  
尾形像看透了鲤登那点色情的期待一般，并没有做出努力用自己不大的嘴去含他整个性器的举动，只是维持原样，一搭没一搭的舔弄一下前端，手上熟练的撸动着柱身。鲤登被她这样的挑逗，折磨的又是舒爽又是压抑，在他终于无法忍耐打算将这只下流的坏猫摁倒时，尾形放开了手。鲤登睁开自己刚刚下意识闭紧的双眼，去打量尾形的行动，看到她将自己的家居服向上脱掉，然后又草草拉下了内裤，跪在床上，浑身赤裸，只在腿间挂着一条半褪的内裤。她攀到鲤登的腰侧，然后对着那挺立的性器，慢慢的坐了下去。  
鲤登音之进，年轻，健壮，这个几秒前还在玩弄他的女人，此时正努力的用自己的雌穴吃下鲤登的阴茎。他小腹处一直翻涌的火彻底的烧了起来，他从床上起身，一把钳住尾形狭窄的腰胯毫不留情的向下摁去，然后他如愿听到了这个女人发出了半是痛苦半是愉悦的响亮声音。他托着她的腰臀，撑起来自己的腰，一边将她往上提，一边把腰往下沉，然后把将将要离开的交合着的私处，狠狠的紧贴在一起。尾形被他这样激烈的操弄搞的已经无意识翻起来白眼，直到鲤登暂时的从这样暴风雨一般的交媾中得到满足而缓下来攻势，她才终于慢慢的回过神。  
尾形的脸上已经满是眼泪和唾液，鲤登的性器还硬挺挺的待在她的穴道里。他将手从尾形被握的发红的腰上松开，转而抚在她的背上，将她揽在怀里，带着谜一样的温情亲吻她的脸颊和唇，然后转而向下，从她的下巴，脖颈，一直到前胸。这个青年有些着迷的抬手托住她的一侧乳房舔吻起来，另一只手缓缓的抚摸着她的腰背。尾形对于他这样的温柔感到不适，有点不耐烦的想推开他，但是又想起来刚刚对方过于激烈的侵犯，不由得停住了手。鲤登从她赤裸的胸前抬起头，看到她投来的目光，于是将脸从尾形的胸部离开，转而继续啄吻她的唇。但是他手上却没有停，更加色情的抚弄起来那两团不大的软肉。尾形抵着他的下巴将他的脸推开一点，才终于可以开口说话：“这么小的胸部有什么可摸的。”鲤登并不回答，只是一侧头甩开她推抵的手，继续自顾自的亲吻她，爱抚她，然后又开始缓慢的抽动腰胯。他慢慢的，温柔的在她身体里抽插，却反而令尾形感到不耐烦，她纤细的胳膊并没有太大的力气，鲤登的脑袋像焊铁一样牢牢的贴在她面前，不依不饶的要撬开她紧闭的唇，意图和里面的舌头纠缠一番。尾形被他这样的举动搞得话都不能说，满肚子的损人话都被憋在嘴巴里，一张口就被鲤登的舌头伸进来搅，她干脆合起来齿关，给他舌头上来了一下。鲤登被她一咬，立刻吃痛的往后退，尾形显然是忘了自己还被鲤登的那根玩意儿捅着，得意洋洋的抚着自己的额发笑了起来，然后就被鲤登欺身上前，狠狠摁倒在床上。  
青年一手提起来她的膝盖，另一手钳住她的下颌，迫使她张口，然后压下身，毫不留情的用自己的舌头和性器狠狠的入侵尾形的身体。鲤登一下一下晃着腰，次次都往最深处顶，顶得尾形连尖叫的声音都发不出，呻吟声都还未出口，就被鲤登的唇舌堵回了嘴里。她在这样施暴一般的性事里，反而得到了无上的快感，潮湿的阴道内壁一阵痉挛，本能的紧缩起来，死死绞住那根肉制的凶器。她被鲤登堵住了嘴，无声的发出高潮时的尖叫，最终满眼是泪的昏迷过去了。鲤登被她这样突然的高潮，差点夹的射了精，但是他拼命忍住，在她终于放松之后才缓缓退出，对着已然昏睡的她带着些泄愤意味的射精。  
鲤登短暂的发泄后，接着就非常认命且负责的找来纸巾帮尾形擦干净身体，笨拙的给她套好衣服，最后妥当的将她安置回被窝里。鲤登站在床边，低头打量她安静的睡脸，想想自己不久前刚和她激烈的做爱，只感觉像做了一场梦一样。他看着她，只觉得她睡的无比的惬意舒适，床上空出的另一边也诱人的很……  
鲤登甩了甩头，拍了拍自己的脸蛋然后毅然决然的转身大步离开了。门轻轻的掩上后，尾形慢慢的睁开了眼，好像在思考些什么。但是她似乎并没有想太久，在被窝里惬意的翻了一个身，闭上了眼睛。

鲤登很难说清他对尾形的感情到底该算是哪一种。他应该是憎恨她的，之前他一直这么做，但是现在，他感到了动摇。

END


End file.
